1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of marine seismic surveying, and more specifically to using optics to more accurately quantify marine seismic data.
2. Related Art
Marine seismic exploration investigates and maps the structure and character of subsurface geological formations underlying a body of water. In one common arrangement, a seismic spread comprises one or more streamer cables containing acoustic seismic receivers deployed into the water behind a tow vessel, and one or more acoustic seismic sources may be towed by the same or different vessel. Less than perfect knowledge of the actual positions of the source elements at the time of firing and receivers at the time of arrival of reflected seismic waves may result in less than acceptable seismic data.